In WO 2007/052169, in the name of CNRS, inventors of the present application have disclosed hypophosphorous acid derivatives having agonist or antagonist properties for metabotropic glutamate receptors (mGluRs), particularly for group III, subtype 4 (mGlu4Rs), useful for treating neurodegenerative disease and brain disorders.
By pursuing their works in this domain, the inventors have now found that a specific group of the hypophosphorous acid derivatives disclosed in said WO application surprisingly have an agonist activity among the most powerful known on subtype 4 of the mGlu receptors and also are subtype 7 agonist of high value.